1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trailers, and more specifically, to a multipurpose trailer for transporting sporting and outdoor equipment, as well as other equipment to a desired destination. The multipurpose trailer can be partially disassembled and mounted to a roof of a vehicle for transporting equipment to a desired location when towing of a trailer unit is undesirable or unnecessary. The multipurpose trailer can also be converted as an open trailer behind the vehicle while the rooftop unit is fully enclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people like to enjoy doing outdoor activities such as biking, camping, kayaking, and the like. Unfortunately, these activities, as well as many other outdoor activities, require the use of large and bulky equipment. Transporting this equipment to a desired location is often difficult. Thus, many people do not participate in outdoor activities as often as they would like to due to the problems of transporting the equipment.
An example of the problem of transporting sporting equipment is the need to transport bicycles to a desired location, such as a vacation site, tour site, trail site, race, or other location. Transporting a bicycle typically requires either carrying the bicycle in a trunk, bed, or backseat of the vehicle or else the use of a carrier of some sort, such as a car top carrier, trunk mounted carrier or receiver mounted carrier. All of the above have certain problems associated with them.
The use of the interior or trunk of the vehicle to transport the equipment creates a number of problems. For instance the lack of available space can be particularly a problem when there are several individuals with their associated equipment involved, especially if there is any significant distance to be traveled. If the interior of the vehicle is used, the view of the driver can easily be obstructed by the equipment. There is also a problem associated with damage to the equipment since the vehicle's interior is seldom designed to accommodate such equipment. The security of the equipment is also an issue when the vehicle is left unattended, particularly overnight, since it is normally noticeable through the windows of the vehicle. Furthermore, bicycles can get fairly dirty during use. This is especially true if one is going mountain biking. Many people do not wish to place a dirty bicycle in the interior of the vehicle.
Exterior carriers also have many problems associated with them. Exterior carriers tend to be either the modular component carriers which use racks on the vehicle top, rear or on the receiver, or else the “box-type” carriers which are essentially cargo boxes mounted on the rooftop. These carriers are cumbersome and create significant aerodynamic problems. The security of such devices is also questionable when the vehicle is left unattended. Also, the equipment is normally uncovered and susceptible to damage from the elements. Another problem with these carriers is the lack of accessibility to the equipment.
Many people use trailers for transporting equipment to a desired location. However, present prior art trailers also have several drawbacks. Many prior trailers are designed as open space containers. Thus, there is a security issue that items placed in the trailer may fall out or be wrongly taken out of the trailer. Furthermore, most prior art trailers are not designed to hold specific items such as a bicycle, kayak, or the like. As stated above, many prior art trailers are open space containers where items are just placed in the open container. Also, present trailers tended to be boxy and relatively heavy. Some trailers do have a removable top, but the tops tend to be cumbersome and difficult to use. Prior art trailers also do not have many accessories or modern conveniences that many people desire.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved trailer. The improved trailer will overcome the problems associated with prior art trailer. The improved trailer will be multi-dimensional in that the trailer can be pulled behind or mounted on top of the vehicle. The improved trailer is designed to accommodate large and bulky sporting equipment. The improved trailer will be able to securely hold the equipment in order to prevent theft of the sporting equipment or any other items stored in the trailer. The improved trailer will have a plurality of accessories and modern conveniences that many people desire.